Devil May Cry 6: A New Hunter
by Sisal
Summary: A new Devil Hunter is in town. A son of another demonknight who has rebelled against the demon-world. These are the adventures of Nameb, son of the demonknight Kalvar, who fought alongside Sparda long time ago.
1. Mission 1: The Devils' Grave

**Mission 1: The Devils' Grave**

A man with long, silver hair, dressed in a black, leather trenchcoat walks through the streets. On his back he has fixed a greatsword with a thin, black blade. The guard-cross is a silver skull with a silver wing to the left and the right of it. Around his hips he has two holster for his two black pistols.

His ice-blue eyes looking around. "This silence..." the man says to himself. After a few more steps he stands in front of an old rusty door. He knocks on it.

"Get lost! No visitors!" A angry voice shouts from behind. "No visitors? I thought this is a hotel?" the man outside answers. "We are full! get lost!"

'How unfriendly...' he thinks and adds: " You should be friendlier!" "pah! Shut up, or I lock your mouth." the voice behind the door menaces in a demonic voice. "In that case..." The man draws his pistols on one is written "Memento" on the other stands "Mori". He shoots a few times at the door, before he kicks it down, directly onto the other guy. The man walks across the door and hits with every step the figure under the door.

A group of people with red eyes stare at him before they show their true face: Demons. "Kill him! That's Nameb, Kalvar's son!" one of them yells. "Oh. You have done your homework!" Nameb grins and prepares his pistols to shoot the rushing demons down. A bigger one steps into Nameb's way. He draws his sword "Bahamut".

Nameb rams the roaring sword in the big Demon's stomach and cuts then up to the throath. The big one falls.

The demon under the door stands up, trying to attack. Without looking, Nameb shoots with Mori at the demon, that it falls to the ground. He then walks over to the demon: "As I said: You should be friendlier!" Nameb gives a headshot. Before he leaves, he sets the house on fire.

"Waste of time..." Nameb walks away. He has planned to meet with a friend in his own Agency, the "Devils' Grave" Not much later, Nameb arrives at his office and sits down onto his chair.

He is checking the letters, whether a new mission is on going. "Nothing today..." "Good morning, Nameb." The friend arrives. "Hello, Franky. Any job for me, which isn't boring?" Nameb returns bored. "Nameb...my jobs aren't boring. You only want that they claim to be boring. But yes, I have a job for you." Franky hands over a letter to Nameb."Smoking a Nest out, eh? Hmm not that kind of job? escorting a business woman?! Seriously?" "She isn't the usual business woman. Her job is to make research for Satanas." Nameb raises an eyebrow. "Satanas? Isn't he dead?" "We thought so, but we were wrong. He is alive. And this woman, Sage Avalon, tries to find out his location. Unfortunately she has made a lot of enemies because of it, humans like demons to the same amount." "And I shall protect her? Is it a good payment?" "Of course it is." A woman with waist-long, red hair comes in. Middle 20's, good stature, wearing a white coat, a long black skirt and a red blouse under it. "So you are this hunter, Franky has told me about. I'm Sage Avalon." she says showing her hand, Nameb only answers with a nod. "Not the talkable one, eh?" Sage answers a little disappointed, but still friendly. "No. I'm only tired, got a hard night yesterday." Nameb returns. "Oh! I understand." "Alright then...Where you wanna go?" "Nowhere. Franky said, I can make my research here." Her green eyes shows a short flare of yellow.

'A she-demon!' Nameb thinks, then he goes to Franky, lead him outside to talk about this woman.

"Franky! She's a demoness!" Nameb says, "I know, Nameb. But she won't harm you. And it seems she likes you." "Are you serious or just mad? I normally eliminate her kind and don't protect them!" "You have to. She pays very well." Franky shows Nameb a check: 250.000$. "That's a big number!" "It's per month she can stay here. If I were you, I would think about it." "Hmm...She must have a lot of despair to pay such an amount of money. Alright. She can stay." "Just as I expected. Have fun. See you around." Then Franky leaves.

Nameb walks in. "Alright, Ms. Avalon. You can stay." he says. "Fine. You have my thanks." Sage answers, "And...were can I build up my office?" "Upstairs is an empty room. I make coffee." the woman nods and walks upstairs to build up her PC and a few files. Outside a few giant, spider-like demons crawl upwards the housewall.

"Eeek!" the woman screams. Nameb hears it and runs upstairs his sword in the hand. When he arrives there, Sage crawls on the ground away from one of this spiders. "Hey, parasite! You forget, in whose house you are!" "Tsssk. Naameeb the traitor!" the spider returns and starts to attack Nameb. He grins and closes his hands around the sword hilt stronger, just to rush against the creature and halfs it. The other spider was tougher and throws Nameb away firstly.

"Is that all you've got?" Nameb shouts and draws Mori to shoot at the beast. It jumps on him, but he catches it with his right hand. "Wrong decision." around the hand were suddenly lightnings, those running then down the arm and across Nameb's body, he then unleashes an explosion of energy, causing the spider to explode, too. The last of them he shoots down.

"Tse...How pitiful... I expect more of you." Nameb says, then he returns his guns and the sword into their holders and gives the woman the hand to help her on the feet. "Thank you..." She says and hugs Nameb. "No big thing." he returns, feeling a warmth within him. "So, well. Why are you doing this job? I'm curious." Sage asks.

Nameb only says: "Hunting is my business and my life. And I definitely won't retreat until every single evil-hearted demon is dead."

"I think, I understand." Sage ends the dialogue, "Thank you again. If you don't mind...can I sleep into your room tonight?" "My...room? But don't you mind to share the bed with me?" "Not today. So: no. I don't mind." Nameb nods to this and walks downstairs. "By the way: coffee is ready." "I'm coming."

'What a weird woman..." He thinks, when he takes out the cups for the coffee.

(Next: **Mission 2: In Nómine Patris**)


	2. Mission 2: In Nómine Patris

**Mission 2: In Nómine Patris**

"That's not true! You have decide on your own to sleep here!" Nameb shouts. "I had a rough evening. And I haven't known, what I'm saying." Sage shouts back.

Nameb leaves the room, shaking his head. "I don't understand women...They say yes, but mean no and vise versa...it's always the same. No matter, whether they are demons or not." he sighs, and leaves the "Devils' Grave" to have breakfast in his favourite coffee.

"Nameb you are looking terrible today." the Keeper says. "Nice to see you, too, Fredi. The usual, please." "Coffee extra strong and strawberry sundae. On the way." Fredi answers and prepares everything.

Nameb sits down at the bar. "Excuse me, sir. Are you Nameb?" a black haired woman asks. "And if I were?" "I'm Juno Asuka. Could you help me out with something?" "Depends on what it is." "My boyfriend Hanto Sekuzo has left to prepare our marriage three days ago, but he hasn't return yet." "Maybe it takes longer than he has planned." "No, he promised me to return the next day. Something must have happened. You know, we wanted to marry in an old citadelle. People say it's haunted, but we don't believe in such things. Would you check it, please? It's the old Franklin Citadelle in Malville." "Returning lost sheeps, eh? I see what I can do." Nameb drinks his coffee and finishes the strawberry sundae, before he leaves and jumps onto his chopper to ride to Malville, but before it, he gets his weapons and locks Sage Avalon inside of the Devils' Grave.

"Fine. Let's check it." Nameb says to himself, "What I know about Malville is, that they don't like strangers there. Maybe they have imprisoned him or anything like that." He looks at the photo, Juno has give him on the way. Then he starts the motor. A one-day journey, if he want to arrive at the citadelle directly.

In the Citadelle:

"Brother Marcus, how is the meat?" the Pater asks, during he eats his meat. "Delicious, as always. You should be more a cook than a pater, Pater Jacobi." Brother Marcus answers. "Maybe. But I feel more comfortable as the pater." "I bet so." 'I hope it for you, priest!' the pater thinks, while he thinks about the next meal: Which prisoner should I eat next? This Hanto Sekuzo? No. He isn't good enough yet. The priest? No. Too religious. It could burn me from the inside. Hmmm...Maybe we get fresh meat soon?'

The bell rings. Nameb has transformed his sword into a staff. "Yes? Who is there?" another priest asks at the door. "Only a journey man, who beg for entrance. It's cold outside. And I have heard, that this citadelle is the best for marriages. My girlfriend waits at home for my return. I want to prepare the marriage at this place." Nameb lies. The priest closes the window and informs Jacobi. "Let him in." he says 'The fresh meat was faster than expected, hehe.'

Nameb enters the house and walks to the Pater. "Good evening, Traveller. Welcome in my holy house." Jacobi says with faked kindness. Come in we are having meal at the moment. You are invited."

"Thanks, Pater." Nameb answers and follows. Jacobi walks to a podium and presses something. the floor under Nameb opens and he falls down. When he awakes again, he finds himself in a prison-like room with many cells. He walks up and down there. In a few were skelettons, who look, like something or someone has eaten from it. In others are rotting corpses, where pieces of the bodies are missing, like cutted away. On one cell he finds a man, who looks like Hanto. "Hello? Sir?" Nameb asks "Stay away, beast! Oh...you aren't the Pater." "Are you Hanto Sekozu?" "Yes...why?" "Juno has send me to find you." "Juno...Well you have find me, but the priest will kill me soon for his "dinner". But thanks for your trying." "I help you out here."

Steps are sounding behind Nameb. He turns around to see the Pater. "How interessting...I know who you are, Son of Kalvar. A better meal than expected." "I should have known it..." Nameb says with a grin. "Your grinning you will lose soon enough!" the Pater shows his true face: A big Demon, with a crocodile skull and bowed horns on it, the rest looks quite human, but with bones as armor. "You will die together with this poor soul! And then I will eat you with pleasure." "We'll see..."

The staff returns to its original form and Nameb draws Memento and Mori. The demon rushes against him, but was welcome by many gunshots. Dust rises, the demon looks around, suddenly a glancing to the right, then a terrible pain in the side, but the demon punches with its claw in Nameb's face and left three scratches in Nameb's face. "Hmpf...My turn again." Nameb says, jumps in the air and crashes with Bahamut through the demon's head, the chest and the hips. The demon's halves fall to the left and to the right, then the cell-keys fall before Nameb's feet. "Who is the fool now?" Nameb says coldly, then he frees the few who are still alive.

The next day, Nameb and Hanto arrive at Fredi's were Juno already waits for their return. She then hugs and kisses Hanto. "Thank you, Nameb. I dunno, how I can reward you!" she says. "Nevermind it. I'm pleased to have helped. Take care of each other, ok?" both, Hanto and Juno nodding.

Nameb walks into the Devils' Grave, and was welcome by a slap in the face. "You coward! I was deadly worried!" Sage yells, but hugs Nameb after the slap. "As I said: It's my job. Ungh." Nameb answers. "Oh, you are wounded!" "It's nothing. I have already gotten rid of it." "Alright...But next time, warn me before you leave!" "For sure..." he turns away and rolls his eyes.

(Next: **Mission 3: Teamwork**)


	3. Mission 3: Teamwork

**Mission 3: Teamwork**

"...He kicks and goal, goal, goaaal!" The sport news sounding out of the radio. "Bah...franky, How can you listen to this all the day?" Nameb asks Franky. "Compared to you, Nameb, I'm interessted in sports and the football teams during their matches." "Very well, but not in my house." "Ok, ok. I turn it off. By the way, how does it work with you and Sage in one house?" "It's hard, but it slowly works." Nameb explains.

"Yeah, I agree. But he should inform me about his future jobs! I can be helpful, too!" Sage throws in. "Too dangerous...And I'm better in working alone." "None is better of being alone. Everyone needs others. I'm sure, you soon will learn this, too." Sage discusses. "Is that so? But how can you know that? Are you an oracle or what?" "No, but I speak out of experience." "Tse...I need fresh air..." Nameb ends the discussion abruptly and leaves the Devils' Grave.

"Is he always like that?" Sage asks Franky. "Mostly, yes. He is the typical lone wolf. But even wolves need accompany of others. One day, maybe he will see it, too." Franky returns. "I bet in the inside, he wishes for a partner. But always when I get too close to him, he locks himself away." "Yeah that's him...But if you work on it, maybe he thaws up." "I hope so."

"Are you done talking?" Nameb says to the two. "Good...I think, Sage has to make more research and you have to look for jobs, Franky." he adds. "Oh, right...You need to rest, don't you?" "You've got it."

"Very well..." Franky says and steps up to leave the Devils' Grave, "See you around, Nameb, and for you, Sage: great success." "Thanks." Sage answers, before she walks upstairs.

Just in the moment, Nameb sits down, the telephone rings. "Devils' Grave? What has to be done?...Alright, I see what I can do...where is the location? The abandoned mine? Of course, I know where it is." after the call, Nameb lays down the phone. And grabs his things. But before he leaves, he write on a piece of paper: _Away for a job. Somewhere at the abandoned mines_

Then he takes his weapons and sits onto his chopper to ride to the mines. Sage comes downstairs and sees the note. She reads it. "Alright...But next time he should inform me personally." She returns to her room and takes out her two pistols: Ruby and Sapphire. Black pistols. One has a red crystal inside the hilt, the other one a blue one. "Hello my friends...Long time, no see." she says to the weapons, before she stucks them into their holders. "Abandoned mines...I know this place...this demons there are tough ones." then she walks downstairs again and leaves, too. Following to the abandoned mines.

Nameb has arrived there. "Hmm...What a deadly silence..." He walks into the cave. "Weird...It's abandoned, but yet there are the lights on." he walks deeper inside. "What a terrible smell, like rotting flesh...He grabs his pistols.

Not much later, Sage arrives there, too. But she decides to take another way. "This demonic being is called Hydra. But compared to its origin, this one can't double it's heads, or recover them." She says to herself. Sage walks inside the mine, but this side is a little darker. a few demons are circling around her. She smiles and grabs her pistols, crossing her arms and shoots, thanks to the silencer, they can't be heard that good. The crystals of the pistols seem to glow, while it is shoot with them. After the shots, the light of the crystals fades away again. Now she comes closer to the smell, too.

In the cave Nameb walks to, lies a big thing rolled but it has six heads. "Oh well, there comes the smell." he steps onto a loose stone and the creature wakes up "Oh, fuck. It's bigger than I thought!" the Hydra growls angry and the red eyes flaring at the sight of the intruder. It attacks with deadly intense. Nameb was able to dodge, but the sharp thorns under the neck of the creature hitting his shoulder. "Oh man...Maybe I have underestimate it..." he says and grabs his pistols to shoot. The tail throws him against a wall. Nameb falls onto the ground but steps up again. And again shots are falling. Successfully. One of the heads was now blinded. Nameb takes out Bahamut and cuts the head down.

Another head goes to shoot onto him, but was interrupted by other shots: Sage's shots. She loads the pistols with flames and shoots again at the head. The bullets explodes after they have hit the neck and get stuck. The explosions destroy the bones inside, and tear the head apart. Four heads left. Nameb was firstly confused, but focused back onto the hydra, dodging another head, just to cut through the neck. Again explosions tear another head apart.

Suddenly Sage and Nameb stands side by side. "What are you doing here?" Nameb yells. "Proofing you, that you can't handle things always alone." "Are you starting to discuss again?" "No. Watch out!" the remaining two heads shoot onto the two both are dodging then they open up crossfire. "Two flies with one strike." Sage says, because both Heads were filled with the explosive bullets.

*booom*

Both heads falling down, and Nameb destroys the torso.

"Alright. That was it." Nameb says. "And?" Sage asks. "Sigh...Ok...Maybe I won't have finished this beast without your assistance off. Thanks. So you can fight, too?" "Of course I can. I have learned it long time ago." "Fine...As long as you don't shoot at me..." "Who can know that..." "What?" "just kidding." Sage answers and gives Nameb a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go home, Nameb." "Alright then..." Nameb answers, a little surprised about Sage's action.

At the Devils' grave:

Franky waits outside, when the two arrive. "Oho..you have done something together?" He asks innocent. "More or less. Franky...What was the plan with this Hydra?" "I dunno anything" "C'mon, you bastard. You can't hide if you are telling Lies." "uhm...Ok. it was my foolishness. I asked a friend to call you, because I have heard about the Hydra. And I wanted to show you, that sometimes everyone needs a lending hand, even you. Sorry." "Ah, forget it. Come in. I make coffee." Nameb says, while he walks inside together with Sage. After hesitating, Franky follows.

(Next: **Mission 4: Black Rose**)


	4. Mission 4: Black Rose

**Mission 4: Black Rose**

"Good morning, housewives. Today we have some beautiful flowers to talk about..." the TV sounds

"first sports, now botanics? Turn this shit off!" Nameb shouts. "Why are you always that unfriendly, when we watch in TV or listen to the radio about things you don't like? We don't shout about your things, as well." Sage replies "You forget, that it's my house!" "Ashole!" Sage runs out of the agency.

"Woah...passed a bad moment?" Franky, who has just entered asks. "Kinda...What's new? Have you something what brings me away from her?" "Nameb, you definitely have no hand for women." "Who cares. They make nothing, but trouble or cost a lot of money." "You are terrible...But yes, here is a job." "What is it about?" "Does the name "Black Rose" mean something to you?" "No...I have nothing left for flowers." "That is no flower...It's a demoness: She appears as a black haired woman, with red eyes and a black wedding-dress. Her victims are men between 20 and 30 years. Some she kills and leaves them with a tattoo of a black rose, others she poisons and causes them to transform into female slaves, dressed like her." "Sounds interessting." Nameb walks to his weapons and takes Memento & Mori. Bahamut he lets transform into a knive. "Is she easy to find?" "Well, she disguises herself as a black rose and only appears, if she wants. But you find her in the Lost Garden. Be careful. I don't want to see you as a corpse or one of her female slaves." "About the slave-thing: You know, that I'm resistent against such things." "Right, I forgot. Then good luck and good hunting." Nameb nods, before he walks out.

"Firstly I need something to eat and to drink, before I go to the Lost Garden." He thinks out loud and walks into Fredi's.

"As usual." Nameb says shortly. "Just a moment, I bring it to you right now."

"Trust me, In the so-called lost garden lives someone, a beautiful woman with silky, black hair and fascinating red eyes. I have seen her. But unfortunately she not me...She was such a beautiful woman." a young man in the bistro says to his friend, like bewitched of this woman in the Lost Garden. Nameb listens closely, before Fredi's voice wake him from his thoughts.

"You are getting faster, Fredi." Nameb says. "No problem."

"This man over there has talked about the Lost Garden, where is this, Fredi?" Nameb asks, like he wouldn't know it. "If I were you, I would avoid this place. It's haunted. A lot of young men disappeared without a trace, or their half-naked corpses were found later." "Fascinating. And you won't tell me, where it is?" "No. never, sorry. I lost my son there. He was there and has disappeared without a trace." "Alrighty. But thanks. It's right like this." Nameb ends, then he gives Fredi the money for the coffee and the strawberry sundae. 1$ more than usual. After it, he leaves and decides, to visit this garden.

After 1 hour he arrives at this place. There was deadly silence. Nothing seems to live here, except the plants.

"Hmpf...Every wasteland is more lifeful than this place..." Nameb thinks out loud. "No animals or people are here...Maybe it was wrong alert. I should leave again..." there a slow movement to the right, then to the left. But nothing can be seen. When he turns around, a beautiful woman stands there, floating, silky black hair red eyes a black wedding dress.

"So you have come, my beloved one." The woman says softly. "Seems so.." Nameb returns, feeling kinda uncomfortable with this woman walking around him and stroking across his back. "Come with me, I bring you to a beautiful place." the woman known as Black Rose continues trying to seduce Nameb. He plays the game and follows her. They walk to a plain, and it was definitely beautiful: shining green grass all the flowers glow. Every other man would fall for this place with this woman around, but Nameb resists.

"Come closer to me, let's have some fun." Black Rose continues and starts to dance. Nameb feels a little tired, but then he shakes his head to clean it up. The woman starts to dance around him, while she slowly undresses herself. Nameb almost did the same, but then he realizes the other women with empty stares around them. 'That must be the ones, who were once men.' he thinks.

Nameb dances a little with Black Rose, before he slowly takes out Mori. He points the pistol onto the woman's belly. Then a shot falls.

The shape of the once beautiful woman changes to an ugly, serpent-like being with sharp fangs and claws. "Fine...So this is your true face..." Nameb says with a smile. "You! You dare to resist me?" Black Rose shouts, "Then your death will be without mercy!" She starts to attack with her claws always scratching Nameb's body, Then he throws her back. In the moment, she wants to rush again, Nameb blocks the attack with Mori, then Bahamut returns into the sword. Nameb hits the serpent's belly, its head and then he rams the sword into its heart.

The being screams loudly. After it was beaten, it returns to its human shape, not dead but unconcious. Nameb catches the woman. Her eyes were now blue. out of her back a shadow rises: It was the demon. It tries to attack one more time, but Nameb welcomes it with a headshot. The spell was broken and the female slaves return to their male shape. Unfortunately still dressed in the dresses. "Wha-What has happened? And why do I wear a dress?" one man says. Nameb stands up and says calm: "All of you were under a curse. Your normal clothes must be nearby. Switch and return to your wives or girlfriends. But first of all: Call an ambulance for this poor thing." he points at the unconcious woman. The man from before nods.

After the ambulance was there, the woman awakes and looks at Nameb. "Thank you...I thought, this nightmare would never end." she says. "It's over. Return back home after you have recovered." Nameb says, then he leaves the ambulance car and walks away from the garden. Now the garden wasn't dark anymore. It has returned to its natural colors.

Nameb looks over it. "Another place is cleaned from corruption and another demon was send back to hell. Very well." he says, then he takes a white rose with him.

When he arrives at the "Devils' Grave", Sage has returned. He hands her the white rose over, just saying. "Sorry." Then he walks to his room, lays down on his bed and falls asleep. He remembers the face of the thankful woman, after he has freed her from the demon's influence and grins satisfied.

Lost Garden:

A figure with a big black hat with a red feather fixed, dressed in a black'n'white striped suite and a golden half-mask on the face picks something up: The necklace the once-cursed woman has lost. Nameb hasn't noticed the necklace. "Part One of the puzzle. Thank you, Nameb...hihihiii." the being giggles evil.

(Next: **Mission 5:**** Harlequin**)


	5. Mission 5: Harlequin

**Mission 5: Harlequin**

Nameb sits in his office and reads the newspaper: "Cirque Du Miroque? What is a circus doing in this sleepy village here? I'm sure none will be interessted to go there. Who wonders...Today's youth..." he closes the newspaper and walks onto the balcony and looks to the town's court, where step by step the circus was build up. "Tse...They definitely want to make the circus here...What a pack of fools..." Nameb spits out and returns to the inside, just to sit down on his couch. Sage was on vacations, Franky, like Nameb knows him, is somewhere drunken. And the last days was not even a single job to do, that Nameb starts to bore himself.

"Hehehe...Are you sinking in boredom?" a clownish voice was in Nameb's house. When he opens his eyes, there was in fact something like a clown: a black and white striped suite, a big black hat with a red feather on it and the freak has a golden mask, which covers the figure's upper face.

"Who are you?" Nameb asks a little annoyed about this intruder from the circus. "I'm only called Harlequin. And you are...wait don't say a thing...I know it. you are Nameb, Nidhor's son or you are also known as Kalvas' son." "Exactly...Well, Harlequin...what do you want?" "Ah...I only wanted to visit you shortly." the Harlequin snaps with the finger and has disappeared.

"Tse...What a freak." Nameb says.

A few days later:

"...last days are more reports of the disappearance of children, after they visited the Cirque Du Miroque..." Nameb turns the TV off.

"Children's Disappearance...and the Harlequin...slowly the puzzle is revealed...Maybe I should visit this circus..." Nameb thinks out loud.

"Hehe...See...my visit wasn't for nothing..." again it was this clown. "Pah...you again...what do you want?" "Only have a little fun...What do you think has happened to the sweet children?" the Harlequin grins and shows a mouth filled with fangs. "As I expected...You are a demon...And I guess I know you: Jokus." "You are very smart, Kalvas' son." "And then you know, what happens next, demon!" Nameb grabs his sword, but the Harlequin was away again , leaving a laughter.

The next day the circus has disappeared, too.

"Hmpf...That's the first demon, who escaped me." Nameb says to himself, when he arrives at the court. There lays a letter for Nameb:

"More luck with the next try. Until the next time." there was a drawing, which looks like the harlequin's face. It shows its tongue.

"I hate funmakers like him...Very well...he want to play, fine..." a hint tells something about a cave nearby.

Nameb travels to the cave. When he walks in, the echoing of Jokus' laughter can be heard. "Hihihiii. Catch me if you can" "Hmpf...Then show yourself!" "Where would be the fun then? hihihii" "Hide and Seek, eh? Very well." Nameb walks deeper in the cave.

He arrives at a no-way-further point. "You are very close...but first play with my pets, hihi." A group of monkey-like beings with big fangs and red eyes appear, they wear children's clothes. Then the Harlequin steps behind them: "What do you think about my work? Well done, isn't it?"

"That's madness! They are just kids!" Nameb shouts out. "No...Not anymore. Now they are my Were-monkeys. Hihihii. Enjoy the show and search me again if you have finished." and the Harlequin snaps again and disappeared again.

The "Were-Monkeys" start to attack. "Dammit!" Nameb has no choice but to fight. What leads to this, that he shoots the once children down.

After that, Nameb stands in front of the "monkeys" but instead they change back, they stay like this.

"Hihihihii! Have you enjoyed it?" the Harlequin yells fanatic. "I will find and kill you!" Nameb yells back. "Then good luck and a long journey." the Harlequin snaps again, and the cave starts to fall into itself, Nameb made it out last in time. Now he was definitely angry about the Harlequin. But now it was gone and Nameb has no hint of where the Harlequin could be now. Disappointed Nameb returns back to the "Devil's Grave" and sits down on his couch. He turns the TV on, after he has ensured, that no demon can enter again, except it will be Sage.

Other place:

Jokus, the Harlequin was again in the cave and collects the bullets of Nameb's pistols, which are combined with the Were-Monkeys' blood.

"Part Two I need has been collected. Only three pieces more are left. Hihi...hihihihihihiii! hahahahahahaaa! Hohohohohooo! Hihihiii!" the laughter echoes in the whole cave. Then the Harlequin teleports himself far away from Nameb's town.

(Next: **Mission 6: Mirrors And Demons**)


	6. Mission 6: Mirrors And Demons

**Mission 6: Mirrors And Demons**

Nameb thinks busy about the Harlequin. 'What is that crazy dude planning? Whatever it may be. I think he must be stopped, no matter the costs.'

Franky enters the "Devil's Grave". "Good morning, Nameb." he yells. "Woah. Franky! You are early today!" Nameb has almost fallen down from the couch. "I have heard about your last job. The thing with Jokus." "Stay away with him. This annoying guy was able to escape me. And I don't know, where he could be now." "The hunter who never fails, has lost a target out of sight? C'mon, Nameb, you can't be serious." "That's what you think. Have you any news?" "No not really." Sage comes downstairs. "Good morning. Maybe I can help: I have heard about another sighting of this Cirque Du Miroque two towns further from here."

"Thank you, Saga, you are a sweetheart, indeed." Nameb says and kisses Saga's cheek. "I will hunt this Harlequin. I want you not to follow. That's something personally, which is only of mine and Jokus' business." Nameb adds. "As you wish. Be careful. You know you can call me everytime you want to." Sage answers kinda sadly and worried.

Franky follows Nameb to the outside. "Nameb. Are you really sure about this?" "I'm determined to end this." "But you don't know what this Harlequin has already prepared for you." "True, but I will find it out. This guy has tricked me long enough." "I see...but be careful." "You know that I'm always be." Namebs walks to his chopper, while Franky's eyes follow him. "Almost always, Nameb, almost...I hope you can end this problem. This clown gifts nightmares to all of us." Franky thinks out loud, but silent enough, that Nameb couldn't hear it.

Nameb starts his motorbike, but first he wants to stop at Fredi's, where he wants to meet up with Dante.

As expected, Dante was already there. "Good morning." "Morning. How can I help you, Nameb?" Dante says. "I want to find a special demon, who is really annoying." "I have heard it. The Harlequin, right?" Nameb nods as answer. "he travels always with this weird circus Cirque De Miroque. But he is never inside, he is always somewhere outside." "Yes, that's right. And everything is fine with him, what he can use to annoy others. He always uses weird hiding places: caves, glass-houses, cabinetts of mirrors, old fortresses and much more. And he has many demonic friends, however someone can follow such a crazy guy." Dante explains. "And, how can I find out, where to look for him?" "Like I know the rumors, he gives always hints about his hiding places, where he can be find."

"Thank you. See you around." Nameb stands up and walks out of Fredi's. Dante nods silently, before he leaves, too.

After Nameb has pick his weapons up from the Devil's Grave, he jumps on his motorbike and rides to the town, where the Cirque Du Miroque was seen.

When he arrives there, he firstly visits the tent of the circus. Nothing weird about this circus. Everything like in a typical circus.

Soon he figured out Jokus on the stage.. The Harlequin grins, when he notices Nameb. "Interessting, So you have find me?" Jokus says, after he has suddenly appeared next to Nameb. "Yes, I have found you. And I will kill you this time." Nameb barks back. "Oh, you don't want it, I know that." "We'll see, Jokus, we'll see..." when Nameb turns to see the Harlequin, he has already disappeared again and left a note: "May the hunt begin. Next hint: at the church."

'So you want to play again games with me.' Nameb thinks and starts to the church. No harlequin, only another note: "You can see it, but it isn't there. You can't feel it, but it's nearby. There are many and few. What place could it be?" Nameb rips the note down and throws it away. His eyes wander around, until he sees, not far away, a cabinett of mirrors. "Hm...That could this place be..." slowly he walks to the building.

The watchmen step in his way: "None can enter, it is closed." one of the men says, the other one adds: "And you have weapons with you, they aren't allowed." "Guys...Do you think, I could harm a fly?" "More than this, son of Kalvar." the first watchman says. "Oh. So you know me?" "Who doesn't know the bounty hunter, who hunts his own kind?" "Guys...You have made your homework." "No need of that. The news about your deeds always come before you arrive at a place..."

The two watchmen's eyes start glowing red. "...and now your path ends here." they strive down their human disguise and show their true faces. They look like giant, greenish rats with ears of rabbits and sharp teeth like a shark. And a few more join them.

"Rat-demons, eh? You should know...Cats aren't afraid of rats, they eat them for breakfast." Nameb says calm and with a grin, while he grabs stronger his sword Bahamut. The sword starts to growl and glow.

"We are many and you are alone. Who do you think, will be defeated earlier?" one rat-demon says. "Are you done talking? Fine." Nameb throws Bahamut into the head of the rat-demon, who has asked the foolish question, then he jumps onto his sword and grabs Memento and Mori, just to shoot into the masses and their heads. The 10 demons fall fastly. "Next time, don't talk to much. Act!" Nameb says and shoots in the last rat-demon's head. Then he enters the cabinett.

The laughing sound of Jokus can be hear again. There to the right he appears. Nameb shoots. It was only a mirror. It breaks into pieces. To the left. Again a shot, again nothing but a mirror.

"hohohohoo. Quite confusing, isn't it?" in the front the Harlequin stands. Another shot, another mirror destroyed. "Hihihihiiii. If you go on like this, you never will find me!" "Are you sure?" Nameb grins, then he takes his sword and throws it through a lot of mirrors, then he grabs his pistols quickly, and shoots the rest of them down. A sea of glass surrounds Nameb. One mirror left. The laughter comes from there. Nameb shoots the last big mirror down. There the Harlequin stands. "Ohoho. Don't kill me." "Why should I let you live?" "Well...I can help you..." "In which way?" "Hmm...Oho. Look at this. Isn't this a beautiful hand-mirror?" Nameb stares in disbelieve at the Harlequin. Jokus whispers something, Nameb can't hear and the mirror starts to glow. Out of it comes a creature, half woman, half horse. If the horse body would be a normal one, the creature would look really beautiful. Its eyes glows yellow and it lets out a terrible scream. "Hihi, Well. My friend Malveria wants to play a little." the harlequin disappears with the hand-mirror and leaves Nameb behind with the demoness Malveria.

She screams at him and charges against Nameb with her spear. Nameb dodges closely, but the spear rips off his side. "Hey! I wasn't prepared!" "Do you think I care about it?" Malveria answers and runs again towards Nameb. He rolls to the side and cuts in her fore-legs. The demoness screams in pain and starts with a bull-rush. Nameb was hit at the shoulder. He cuts in the right hip of Malveria. She makes another bull-rush, Nameb rolls to the left and cuts into Malverias belly. She falls down and trembles. Nameb walks slowly to her. "Nice game, but I'm already bored of it." he says, then he shoots a few times at Malveria's head. Then he spits out blood and walks away, leaving the fast-rotting corpse behind.

Devil's Grave:

Nameb enters the house and falls on his couch. Sage feels his anger, but takes care of Nameb's wounds firstly. "Dammit...Why did I hesitated?" Nameb shouts and Sage knows what the problem was: Again the Harlequin has escaped him. "Next time you will get him..." she says friendly. "I hope so..." Then Nameb closes his eyes and falls asleep.

A hidden Shrine:

Jokus stands before an altar: "The **Necklace Of Black Rose**, the **Bullets Of The Traitor** and the **Handmirror Of Malveria**, before she has turned into that creature. Fine, fine. That evolves better than I thought. Only two little things are left, Then my master, then you are free and I offer you my body. Hihihihihihiiii. Soon, master Satanas, soon you can return and end what you have started so long ago. Hihihihihihihiiiiii!"

(Next Mission: **Mission 7: Thanos**)


End file.
